The Rush is Over
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: mild Chlex...Post Rush.. Chloe tries to think about what happened in Rush. Lex reminds her about some things... 1/1 (sorry ^-^ haven't been hit by the idea fairy lately)


A/N: I have nothing much to say-Impressive I know...just enjoy.

Quick Summary: Post Rush.. Chloe tries to think about what happened in Rush. Lex reminds her about some things...

The Rush is Over

By S. Ann Smith

"Chloe! You're going to be late!" Gabe Sullivan yelled at his daughter from the door of their small farm house.

"Coming!" She called back from the top of the stairs.

Lana had left earlier, to open the Talon. She was very punctual to school because of this, and never had to rush in the morning.

Chloe ran out of their front door, muffin and coffee in hand and into her car she went.

It had been less than three days since she and Pete had been infected by the parasite. She had almost been one of her freaks-of-the-week, and would have been dead, if Clark hadn't brought them to the Emergency Room. Just the thought of those two things gave her the shivers. She quickly gulped down the last thoughts with the rest of her coffee, as she opened her car door.

She stepped out, and noticed that Pete was at school. She had parked next to his shiny blue car.

Mindlessly she skimmed her hand along the hood of the car hoping somehow-perhaps through osmosis- she would regain her lost memories.

She had always went on the feelings coursing through her body, but she only trusted them with restrictions. She was always in control of them. When she housed the parasite, she felt she could trust them. She knew she had no reason to have the solitary tear that coursed it;s way down her cheek to be there- but somehow everything that has happened in Smallville was connected. She just had to figure out what her memory wouldn't tell her.

She mindlessly headed into the Torch office. There was a coffee pot there calling her 

name.

It wasn't coffee that greeted her first, when she entered the office.

She almost dropped her bookbag on her foot at the sight before her. Lex Luthor was sitting in _her_ chair, infront of _her_ coffee pot, playing solitaire on _her _computer. But that wasn't the worst thing that he was doing. He was drinking out of _her _Torch coffee cup.

"What are you doing here?" She asked taking in the bizarre sight before her. She quickly snatched her coffee cup off of her desk and polished off the bittery good addiction of hers.

"I came to check up on you." He said looking up from the solitaire game.

"I'm fine." She mumbled pouring herself another coffee.

"You know you were a real bitch when you were...sick." He smirked, seeminly satisfied that he made her partially uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah?" She asked nonchalantly taking as she took a sip of her glorious coffee. As she did so, she looked at her watch and realized that she had five minutes to get to English.

"Do you _really _think that I need a toupe?" He asked innocently.

"Luthor, Love to talk, but I have to get to class. Finnish this cozy chat later?"

__

Please say no. I don't need his snarky attitude right now. 

"Of course. I'll be right here ." She shot him a dirty look before hurrying out into the hall 

towards her English Class.

Lex was still waiting for her when she returned. He was *still* in _her _chair, with

__

her coffee cup in front of him.

"You still here?" She asked quickly looking at him before plopping down in another office chair.

"This is a very intricate game Chloe. It takes time to perfect." He replied as if it were a 

military operation.

"How difficult is it to place one card on top of the other?" She asked raising her eyebrow. 

"Why _are _you here anyways."

"I told you. I was concerned about you. I was also wondering if you remembered anything from when you were...ill"

"You can say it you know."

Lex looked at her confused. "What?" 

"I know that you know what happened to me. You've been studying the caves, so I would assume you're snotty archaeologist would have told you."

"You know, you're right I do know what you were infected by, and I also know what you told him." She looked at him eyebrows raised. "Kiss...My...Ass." he quoted with a smirk.

"I don't remember anything, Lex." she said quickly taking her coffee cup off of her desk yet again. _Coffee would be great right now. _

"I do." he said quietly.

"Care to tell me who Clark made out with? Or why Pete seems to know everything, and I don't? Or maybe why Pete's car has a dent in the front?"

"You." He said quietly, looking away. "He made out with you, Chloe, you almost died, at least once, that I know of-and somehow, Clark saved you."

Chloe paled, and sat down. "Lana-" Tears welled up in her eyes, _Lana is still my friend,even after I made out with Clark-I MADE OUT WITH CLARK KENT?!?!?!_ her mind was very very confused. "Lana was still my friend...even...." her voice trailed off.

"I know that you and Clark, maybe, had a thing, but." He stopped and wheeled towards her. "I hope you can understand this Chloe." He paused to make sure she was looking at him, and not at the coffee cup in her hands. "I care for you Chloe." He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled away, at the sheer strangeness of what was occouring.

"Lex," She said slowly rolling away from him.

"Chloe, don't say anything." He mumbled, as he grabbed her chair and pulled her closer to him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, and he gently rubbed her hand against his smooth cheek. Her eyes slowly closed. His skin was so smooth, and soft.

Lex quickly leant over and kissed her softly, before she could back away.

She couldn't say that she didn't want it. But he _was _her dad's boss, wasn't that crossing some boundaries? Nah! She threw caution into the winds, and surprised him-and herself-,by kissing him back, ever so slightly. He started to pull her closer to him, deepening the once innocent kiss.

"Chloe I need your-"  


Chloe and Lex quickly pulled away, to look at Lana, standing in the doorway. 

"-help. I'm sorry, I should have knocked first." Lana turned away blushing ferociously.

"Lana, come back." Lex called softly, his hand was still holding Chloe's, ever-so-gently. 

Lana did, as Lex stood up. "Don't worry, Chloe, things have a tendancy to sort themselves out." He winked at her. "Bye Lana, Chloe." He smiled, as he left.

"What was that about?" Lana looke from Lex's retreating figure to Chloe, who was looking like a schoolgirl who just got caught-oh wait...she was.

"What do you mean?" She looked at her new best friend, false confusion playing across her face.

"You making out with Lex? At school? In the Torch office. The least you could have 

done was make out in the wall-of-weird room."

"And you would know, huh?" She shot back, with a smile.

"No, Pete would though I'm sure." She smiled. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing." Chloe smiled. "A complete rush." 

~*~*~*~

A/N: let me know what you think... and if I should continue with this one..

~S


End file.
